


My dream journal

by Angryturtle443



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crafts, Crossdressing, Darkness, Death, Depression, Dream Journal, Gen, Horror, Human, Human melting, Melting, Minecraft, Monsters, My mind is weird, Needles, Nightmares, Ornot, Panties, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Psychological Horror, Sabrina's doll, School, Sewing, doorbells, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: I know that most people don't really care but I need to vent and stuff. Each chapter will be a different dream of mine. Some of them may be sexual, some not (ill put warnings and summaries to tell ya what you are getting into)Each one is in a lot more detail then my dreams were....EACH CHAPTER HAS DIFFERENT CHARACTERS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ONE, TRY A DIFFERENT ONE. Please. The tags are not false, they are all used at least once in this .Enjoy :D





	1. Just the beginning

I was at a place akin to those of Chucky Cheeses’ restaurant. I was with my sister and we were younger then we are now, me probably being 12 with my sister of 16. My father was probably with us but he was elsewhere, probably hitting on the hot moms. 

There was cheery music playing all around combined with the sound of each individual game. The sounds of each machine were audible even though no children were in sight. The atmosphere was still positive even with the missing children.

My sister and I had used many of our tokens and were exploring. We stopped at a "corner " of the establishment. It would have been the corner but there was a round booth taking up the actual corner. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the spray paint booths that they usually set up at carnivals for kids to get a shirt or something with their name on it.

My sister and I went to one of the several games flush against the wall near the counter. One machine was an old fashion arcade machine and the other was a ski ball machine.

I went for playing the single ski ball machine while my sister played the arcade machine. Unusually, I got no tickets, or I was just too excited to notice at the time. My sister may have gotten some but I did not notice.

Once we were done with the games, my sister and I started to walk away. We were stopped when the two previously unnoticed people working behind the spray paint counter gestured for us to come over. We scuttled toward them curious on what they wanted .

They were holding two thin wooden planks with a string knotted on each side. I noticed that they were supposed to be signs but the people were too fast for me to see the writing. One sign was placed around each of our necks.

I was confused about what had just happened and thought that it was one of those schemes to get us to pay for them. I had no money to say and I was about to alert them of that when they disappeared into a door behind the counter.

We did not want to break the rules and follow them so we decided to walk away. As we went, I saw what was sprayed on each sign.

My sister's sign said "Anger"

While mine said something along the lines of "Depression"........


	2. The doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrifying (to me) dream about doorbells and other things and.....

I was in a school room, no windows, just blank walls. Everyone was sitting in organized rows of desks. No one had faces, but that was fine and nothing was wrong, no one was uneasy. The teacher was at from but she had a blank white face like the rest of them. Everything else about the teacher looked fine. She was a brunette and the rest of her outfit was fine but she was on a podium at the front of the class. The desks and the podium were the only furniture in the room (excluding the clock that ticked at each agonizingly long second).

The school day was going by as usual except for one thing, everyone was sitting still with perfect posture starting at the teacher with their blank faces and nothing was happening. The only thing that was happening was the ticking of the clock which was not visible in the room. This went by for hours, until something even stranger happened. The clock struck midnight and at that moment everyone turned to face me at the center of the room. 17 blank lifeless faces stared at me. I just waited and looked ahead.

Suddenly everyone and thing except me split in half melted into black. The room was now a dark despair-filled black. An opening was formed in front of me. I stepped through the opening and kept walking and I ran into a wall. I turned to my left and there was and opening which I went through, then a wall. 

This was a maze. I was a rat trapped in a maze (figuratively). I knew that If I was in a maze then I need to find my cheese( the exit... or literal cheese that would be good too.). I walked on for hours, bumping my head into a wall each time I took a path. 

I looked down at my shoes, black vine sludge was creeping up me, trying to take me and make me one with the sludge. I kept moving, my desire to live stronger then ever. I would not become the darkness' bitch.

Not today.

Eventually, I found a path that was unlike the others. It was covered in... modded Minecraft door bells (wtf brain) ? I walked forward until I stepped on the doorbells. They played a tune as I walked on them until... they played something else.

" We have your mother, Don't you love her?" The door bells asked.

the black wall blocking the door bells from the next path lifted and then I saw some one. They were tied up by the darkness. Everything was exactly like my mother except for one small detail. Her face was as white as everyone else's had been. 

"Save me baby!" She said with her blank emotionless voice.

I stepped forward to try to save her and she split in half and melted in front of my eyes. Her black goo seeped in with the floor and became one.

I gave up.  
I was broken.  
I laid on the floor and let myself be consumed by the darkness.  
I had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I dream about in the norm.


	4. Sewing nightmare

I was with my sister and father and we were driving around during our vacation. We passed a Wal-Mart that advertised that it was greater that the rest of them because it was specifically in that vacation spot.

I rolled my eyes at the advertising, knowing that it probably just had shirts and snow globes with the name of the vacation spot there.

We were driving around and it was getting to be night time but we still had one stop. We stopped at some craft store that my father had heard good reviews about. I was pretty excited to be going because there were always cool things at craft stores.

We parked in the parking lot and strode over to the store. We went inside. It was brightly lit even though there was noting for sale. The blacked out windows and doors slammed shut. My dad and I put our phones on a desk because there was no one there to steal them. There was no sale associate or anyone else except us. We went to the right of the rectangular room there was a doll that looked like it belonged on a kids Tv show. It had a purple felt tie with various eyes and mouth plastic pieces sewn on. It was only velcro that attached the tie to the puppet so I grabbed it. I walked around and found two other ties of similar components except that they were orange and yellow. My father found and picked up the last onbefore we heard a voice.

"You shouldn't have come here..." The eerie voice warned.

Suddenly a huge golden sewing needle threaded with infinite orange thread appeared. It started sewing in and out of the floor, chasing us. We ran around the perimeter of the room, trying to elude the giant needle.

"Dad! Grab the phones!!" I yelled to him.

He rolled his eyes at the request, our lives apparently worth less then our phones. He still ran and grabbed our phones, possibly risking his life in the process.

Then the needle stopped. We were teleported to the center of the room. We were blocked into a large rectangular area by... you know those poles with at super markets and subway that they use to make the lines? Yeah those ones. 

I stepped over it to get out of the area but was teleported back inside. Oddly, then Sabrina's doll from pokemon anime was there and was chasing us in the small area. My dad and sister had slipper away by mocking the expression she had on her face and the symbol she was making with her hands. 

My dad gestured the peace sign and pointed to it with his other hand. I did not take this as a hint and instead ducked down while she was slowly coming towards me.

"Hey little ripper girl do be afraid, here are my panties so run away!" I shouted out of confusion.

Strangely I was in a dress so I started to do some break dancing. At the end of my breakdancing and shouting I lifted up the dress and showed her the panties that I was now wearing.

"Ok" she said then disappeared into thin air.

"What the fuck just happened " My father asked.

 

Then the dream ended. What is wrong with my mind?


	5. Chapter 5

I was in like a video game world. There were blocks from Minecraft but also elements from other games scattered around.

Looking around revealed that I was in a small, tiny chasm. The rock was red and I had light to see with from above. My exit was blocked by mystery boxes. Three mystery boxes were stacked one on top of another. I punched them as hard as I could and smashed all three in one punch. Two of the boxes had nothing but the third had a fuzzy blue and purple sock.

~woah! The sock of flight!~ 

 

I looked around, searching for an obstacle to fly over. Other people were breaking through boxes to find rare items. The other people did not look blocky or animated, rather like living beings..... living beings with huge muscles, bushy beards, and strong armor..... vikings.

I searched about until I found the obstacle I was looking for. Along the way, people made comments and stared in awe at my luck, the sock I wielded was one of the most rare. What I found would be good to try out the magic sock! A huge lava pit.

I tried to carefully scuttle up to it, but I ended up just falling into it. I saw a blue portal on a far away wall and I tried to swim to it. Surprising I almost made it (I am not so competent swimming in water as I am in lava) but I was just a foot away before I died.

I respawned in the spot that I begun with, surprised to still be holding the sock. This time, I knew where the lava pool was so I made my way to it again.

I held up the sock and waved it around until a llama appeared. The llama had beige fur and four of the sock I was holding on it's hooves. I jumped on it's back and it flew me over the lava to the elevated platform that I desired. The llama disappeared as soon as I stepped off of it.

"Thank you magic sock llama." I whispered after it.

I was left alone on a platform the size of a twin bed. There were some dead bushes and rocks on the platform limiting the area so I knocked them into the pit. I enjoyed my triumph by staring up at the rock ceiling and laying down on the warm rock.

I thought that It was fun to cross so I wanted to do it again. I jumped into the blue portal and it brought me to the front of the pit.

This time, however I did not summon the llama but put on the sock. It was on my right foot. I took a running leap and instead of flying again, I died.

This time, I didn't respawn... I was in a place with white all over. I was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. I moved through the first door and saw a conveyerbelt that moved towards me between two walls . I moved closer and saw that the walls were also moving. They had what looked like cat litter boxes moving through the walls on a track on both sides. On top of each box on the left said a type of meat. They were hard to read so I didn't jump in the one I wanted. The boxes were labeled in terms like : _dog meat, bear meat, scary bear meat, horse meat, and the one that I accidentally fell into, cute bear meat._

I turned into a baby wearing a white bear onesie. I fell out and was my normal age again but still wearing a bigger bear onesie. The other side had the same setup but each one was labeled "gravy".

I hopped into one and I was a baby again. I started to roll around in the gravy and the outfit stared to turn brown. Soon enough, all of the outfit was brown, all except the hood which would not turn brown no matter how much gravy it touched.

I fell out of the gravy container into a dark abyss. I kept spinning and spinning until I woke up in the same white room I begun with. I was wearing a maroon shirt and light ripped jeans. I was confused about my gender at this point so I poked to see if I had a bulge .

I was about to figure out when someone opened the door and escorted me forward. We passed various people using complex looking machines. I was brought to a machine that I was confused about. The person escorting me left me alone to figure out things on my own. I pressed a button and a kids show stared to play on a small screen. I pressed some other buttons and I was presented with a mirror being revealed. Another spit out my old android phone into my palm. I put it into my pocket before proceeding and exploring.

Soon, the people in a uniform escorted me and everyone else into an auditorium. I sat down on the carpet with everybody else. Some lady started to give a long boring speech so I turned to a girl I was sitting with. 

"Hey, do you know why we are here?" I asked. 

"No idea." She whispered.

"I think we got wiped or something but I still remember my life and who I am..."

"You do?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah... I think I know why she is doing this to me. I said that I didn't like her salad." I explained.

After what felt like an eternity, the speech stopped and we were put in groups of eight onto metal seats welded to a metal plate with wheels on it.

"Hold on tight!" The driver of the car we were attached to advised.

Soon enough the truck we were attached to started moving and pulling us along with it. It was hard at first to stay on but after a few minutes it was easier. I opened my old phone. It opened the browser to check on of the stories on this site when my phone stopped me. It added .ie to the end of everything and childproofed the website, giving me an unauthorized notification.

I put the phone into my pocket and looked around. All i could see in front of me was road. On the sides right side and behind me were people that I could talk.

I turned to who I recognised as my friend.

"Your hair is still dyed??? So not fair." My hair used to be purple before this incident and her hair also was so I was upset at why she got to keep hers.

"I don't know." She said and turned away from me...

Great conversational skills...

As the truck stopped, I looked to the woods on my left. I thought I saw an otter so I yelled:

"Kitty!" The animal was startled and ran away, it turned out that it was just a chubby orange cat and not an otter...

As I watched the fat cat disappear I noticed something else looking at us....

"Puma!" I yelled and warned everyone.

The puma ran at us. I got up from my chair and kicked the puma in the face. It kept trying to attack me and I kept kicking it. Suddenly, the truck stared moving again. I grabbed onto a pole and the puma grabbed the side to keep from falling off. I gave it one hard kick to the face and it fell off.

I passed out on the pole......

 

I woke up and checked my phone to see a picture of myself fighting a puma with my friends heads in the background.

 

End dream.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? This is what I remember from a dream of mine... weird huh?


End file.
